Secret fear
This is a story where you get to decide what happens next you just vote and in a week or two the majority votes will get select to continue the story Chapter 1 On a special day in adventure bay the pups are getting prepared for .... Rocky: Easter is finally here ! Chase: Marshall be careful with the easter eggs Marshall: Don't worry I wi... He trips on a rock and the eggs crash on him Marshall: The yolks on me these were not boiled yet Skye: Where is Dirge? Rubble: I saw him this morning when I challenged him to an eating competition Ryder: Let's go and see if he is alright The pups and Ryder headed to the lookout to Dirge's pup house where his door is locked Zuma: Dirge are you ok dude? Dirge: Yes......... Ryder: What's wrong? Dirge: I don't want to talk about it I just really don't like this holiday Chase: What's not to like ? Dirge: I love looking for eggs and doing other activities, but im afraid. .... Rocky: Afraid of what? Dirge: I don't want to talk about it.....its kinda silly Skye: We don't judge Dirge: I just don't want to talk about it Chapter 2 Valerie: Let's go everypup (lowers her voice) Let's make a plan to get him out Chase: Ok (All the pups and Ryder went inside the lookout) Skye: Does anypup have a plan to get Dirge out? Rubble: Maybe if ...... no it will not work Valerie: What is it Rubble? Rubble: I was thinking if we make a fake emergeny involving him fixing the easter statue clock Zuma: Hmmm I don't know Valerie: I think it's a good plan Rubble Skye: I think so to Marshall: Hmm..... what if we just do where if one of our veiches broke down? Zuma: I go with Marshall what do you think Wyder? Chase: Yea which one? there both good Chapter 3 Ryder: Will go with Marshall's idea Ryder then goes to Marshall' s veichle and takes out a wire and a bolt Ryder: *whispers* Ok Marshall try it Marshall then starts up his veichle and it shutters and makes stange noise and stalls Ryder: (goes to Dirges pup house) Dirge we need you to fix Marshall's firetruck it some how broke down Dirge: ( he hesitates for a min then comes out) Gearing for engineering...... (he puts his cap on and goes to Marshall's firetruck and starts fixing it) Meanwhile the pups quietly gather arround him as he finishes Dirge: That should do........why is everypup here? Ryder: Were here to talk about why you don't like Easter? Dirge: ( he hesitates for a long while then sighs) Fine....... it started when I was younger, and Andrew was my owner it was easter and ...... (flashback) Young Dirge: It's Easter!! my favorite holiday (jumps arround happy and excited) Andrew: It will be fun let's go Dirge They both walked to the park where they see a bunnie statue filled with carrot juice bunnies other pups Young Dirge: I can't wait to find easter eggs (jumps) Andrew: Just be.. (flashback interrupted as a bunnie hops close to Dirge) Dirge: B....B.....Bunnie! (He faints) The bunnie hops on top of him Rocky: Bunnie? Ryder: We have to wake him, but how? Chapter 4 Chase:Ryder let me use my megaphone to wake him up Ryder:Go ahead Chase Chase then calls out his megaphone Chase:Dirge wake up! The bunnie hops of in fear of chases megaphone as Dirge wakes up in shock of fear Dirge: Why did you did that? Chase:Well... you fainted when you saw the bunnie Valerie:Wait!... are you afraid of bunnies Dirge? Dirge:Let me continue with my flashback (Flashback continues) Andrew: Just be careful Young Dirge: I will (He hops along to the other pups) hello(He sees a young husky with white fur with a shade of gray on his muzzle ) ?: Hello what is your name? Young Dirge: Dirge and yours? Woodruff:It's Woodruff Young Dirge:That's a nice name Woodruff: Want to find easter eggs with me? Young Dirge: Su.. (An older Dalmation comes) ?: I see the mutt has made a friend with a loser (laughs) Woodruff:Leave us alone Richard! Richard: (He pushes Woodruff to the ground) Make me!!!!! Chapter 5 Young Dirge: Leave him alone Richard!!! Richard: Its Samuel!! (Kicks Dirge and knocks him down hard looks at Woodruff) I cannot belive your letting this loser protect you (He leaves) Woodruff: Dirge!? Are you ok? (helps him up) Young Dirge: (In pain) Yes ......im fine..... Woodruff: Do you want me to help you take you to your owner? Young Dirge: No.....Im good Announcer: Everyone to their positions ........ready ..........steady ..........HUNT! (Everypup scurries along finding egg after egg) Young Dirge: Yes another one (He places his 6 easter eggs in his basket and keeps looking) Richard: (Growls as he found his first one ) Hmmm (He then thinks of a dirty plan he goes and grabs a carrot and places it on Dirges basquet when he is not looking) (Whistles) Young Dirge: Oh another one (As he gets close to the statue he noticed something strange).......Bunnies? .......ok....why are there many ....(he back up quick and knocks over the statue and it spills carrot juice on him ) (the bunnies tackle him down and start licking him) Young Dirge: ahahhaha stop! ahahahahaha pls Ouch! ahahahahahah!Ouch! (he laughs hard his face turned red) Richard: (He grabs Dirges easter basket) Later (He runs off and chuckles in delight) Woodruff: Dirge!? (he helps get the bunnies off of him) Are you ok ? Young Dirge: I ...... (Everypup watches him... coverd in carrot juice and he runs to Andrew in tears) Andrew: (He pick him up) Let's get you cleaned up mate (Flashback ends) Dirge: After that i stopped going there and i never showed my face so we moved and well every easter i never go t the events and every time i see a bunnie i get scared and .........I just run or faint Valerie: Dirge you don't have to hide don't you miss looking for eggs and having fun at easter? Dirge: Well......yes ......,but i'm frigtend to go Marshall: Don't worry its all in the past Dirge nothing to be scared of its not like there will be hundreds of bunnies waiting to jump on you and ..... (Dirge runs to his pup house ) Chase: Really? Marshall: What? Chapter 6 Ryder: I got it Skye and Valerie i need you to (Whispers the rest to Skye and Valerie) Skye: Lets take to the sky! (Does a back flip) Valerie: Valerie knows the vault! They both head off to their veichles and off to the festival meanwhile Ryder and the pups wetn to Dirges pup house again Ryder: Dirge its ok there will be no bunnies at the festival Dirge: There won't ? Ryder: No eve........ (Then an earthquake trembles ) Marshall: Is it me? Or is the ground vibrattting? Ryder: Its an earthquake! Chase megaphone Chase: (Calls his megaphone and hands it to Ryder) Ryder: Everypup stay away from the building and of what could come crashing on you Everypup (Except Skye and valerie who there not there) Stayed away from the lookout building the earthquake trembed as the glass in the lookout shatters and breaks Rocky: Whooa! (He trips as the earthquake continues) Rubble: (Tries to keep balance) i feel a bit shaken up if you ask me The earthquake stars diminishing till it stops Chase: Glad that's over Rubble and Rocky: Wait where is valerie? Jinx ! Chase: And Skye! Then Ryder pup pad rings Ryder: Ryder here Mayor Goodway: Ryder there has been an earthquake and need help i think somemone is stuck inside city hall in this pile of rubble Zuma: Hmm , but what about Valerie and Skye Wyder? Chase: We have to find Skye! (Moment pause) and Valerie! What if there in trouble?! Marshall: But someone needs help there stuck in the city hall inside that pile of rubble Chapter 7 Ryder: Well we need to find Skye and Valerie they haven't contacted me yet and they must be in trouble let's go find them it seems that there not responding They start searching (Collars) Chase: Skye is not at the beach Zuma: There not at the easter event and don't you mean Skye and Valerie... Chase? Rubble: Well there not at Mr. Porter (Muches on an apple) Rocky: Finally! Chase: You found Skye! Rubble: And Valerie...? Rocky: No I found my spare cap Marshall: I don't think this will help, but I found skyes gogles Dirge: Where ? Marshall: At city hall Ryder: (On pup pad) Paw patrol to city hall They all arrived while Marshall holding Skye's googles patiently waitting Zuma: I think they were here dude Chase: Skye..... Ryder: Chase can you sniff and follow her sent? Chase: Im on it (starts sniffing) Hmmm i smell Ahhhchoo! feathers also fruit , and dirt .....I can't pinpoint her sent Dirge: They could be at Farmer Umi's farm Ryder: Let's go They all headed towards Farmer Umi's farm Farmer Umi: Hi Ryder Ryder: Farmer Umi have you seen Skye and Valerie here? Farmer Umi: I have they were here before the earthquake they left they looked like if they were heading towards Katie's or was it Foggy Bottom? Ryder: Thanks Farmer Umi Farmer Umi: No problem Rubble: Where should we look ? Zuma: Hmmmmm where? chapter 8 Ryder: Let's look at katie's They arrive at katie's Katie: Hi Ryder is everyone ok after that earthquake? Ryder:Everyone is ok Chase: Katie have you seen Skye Rubble: And Valerie Chase: Pass by here? Katie: No I only saw Valere passed by Rubble: Where was she going? Katie: To the (Another earthquake) whooa..! Dirge: Duck and cover! They all went under the counter Zuma: (he sees skye outside) Skye? (He runs towards her) Ryder: Zuma ! Not during an eathquake Debrie falls beside zuma almost hitting him then makes it outside unharmed then the earthquake stops Zuma: Skye? Skye: Zuma (Hugs him) I was trying to find everyone after the first earthquake me and Valerie but we gotton seperated somehow Rocky: (sees Skye hugging zuma thru the window) Zuma: Don't worry we will find her Skye: Thx (Lets go) Now where is everyone? Zuma: Inside let's go SKye: Ok Zuma and Skye went inside Chase: Skye! Your ok im glad that your ok are you hurt ? Sick? Skye: Thanks chase, but i'm fine Rocky: Chase can I see you for a moment? Chase: Su...(But gets interupted) Ryder: I gotten a call from the conductor that he spotted Valerie on the train station let's head there Chase: What was it Rocky? (as they were going) Chapter 9 Rocky; Well I saw Skye .... hugging Zuma Chase: Okay? Isn't what friends do? Hug? Rocky: Yea...? Chase:Good now let's go Rocky:(to himself) that was easy ... As the paw patrol arrived at the train station they see fallen bricks and debris Rubble: Valerie? Where are you? Chase: (starts sniffing) hmmm her scent is getting stron.... (bumbs into Valerie) found her Valerie:Hi Chase ! Ryder: Valerie are you ok no bruises? No cuts? Or anu damage to you? Valerie: I'm fine, but Skye? Have you found he... Skye:I'm here Valerie Valerie: (hugs her) im so glad your ok i've been worried after we gotten separated Skye:I was too Ryder: Now that we found everypup lets go help clean the easter event so the children can have fun then after that help anyone who needs help cleaning up The paw patrol headed to the easter event where Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky help finished decorating the eggs where is Dirge fixing the bunny tower the rest cleaned the debris Dirge: Done (closes the panel) hey Marshall do you need any he... He gets sprayed by Marshall in the color blue and green Marshall:sorry Dirge: (shakes) well at least i'm not a blue greener After that they finished they helped cleam up the rest of the town and had time to go to the easter event Rubble: come on Dirge you can do it will be there and help you with any bunny problem Dirge : well. .... should he go? Yes No Previous story click here. next story click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes